Gushkin-banda: Sanjiva Naga - Art of The Infinitely Peerless One
. The Path Gold Alignment techniques or rather Gushkin-banda techniques usage are a symbolical and energetic representation of the spiritual illumination and physical transformation of the human race to its perfected state. They are a vibrational melding of etheric wave and human realization, causing a physical, mental, spiritual and soul reaction on a level that can exceed the other The Path Gold Alignment techniques. With the essence of the Heavenly Sovereign imbedded within the Path Gold Alignment techniques, few find possible to surpass them in all their aspects. The most potent of the yin-yang release is comparable to those of the lower class of the enlightenment technique which revolves themselves around the usage of the seven existential planes. As we take a further look into these techniques, we start to realize their true purpose in our world and in the world we can’t quite see just yet. As with this technique and with the others, the Gushkin-banda techniques are in a series of their own and many try to comprehend their use as basic ninjutsu but instead they require the patience and discipline of a truly enlightened body. No one has the whole picture on this planet and we are all seeing through a "glass darkly"–some perhaps a little more clouded than others. This is arguably the most powerful of any technique that Gaoh has learned, and is the peak of his abilities this because the technique does not discriminate on whose affected by it. This technique contains immense power a power than can only be wielded by an enlightened being such as Gaoh Minazuki, but at a deadly price, for this technique cannot be performed without the sacrifice of a biological human life. Overview For this technique, Gaoh must reverse his flow of chakra within him, using nearly the full amount of chakra in order to perform this technique. In addition, the chakra will rotate in a helical manner utilizing energy from each existential plane, each differential chakra will meld together to form the left spin helical rotation through out Gaoh's . In this state Gaoh does not show any physical changes to his current state, but those able to use the Gushkin-banda: The Eye of Knowledge technique, or any technique that can sense chakra or view it, will note that this combination of ethereal energies are on a level that resemble the but on a far more deadlier scale and one that uses aspects from the . This technique requires a gargantuan amount of chakra, comparable to the God techniques performed by of progenitor of chakra. Being that it takes time to gather this chakra, this technique does not take effect until a few minutes after Gaoh initiated the technique and for the full length of this charge stage Gaoh must remain motionless, his hands held in a clutched towards his heart, the center of his chakra. When ready, Gaoh’s arm will part, sending out a visible blast of chakra that fires towards the sky and separates into thousands of rays of light that will then form a massive dome that will cover a large area already specified by Gaoh. The range of the dome is equivalent to the amount of existential energies that Gaoh had focused to start this jutsu. Then the dome spreads further and further as it reaches out the full range of this technique which has been seen to have the diameter of three miles. Everything within this field is effected regardless of age, sex, gender or situation, and there is no control over this that prevents someone within this dome from being affected. Also the dome cannot be seen by normal means, only those able to view barriers are able to see it with the Sharingan, Rinnegan or any other chakra sensing technique. This technique shows the true power of the Sage of Enlightenment, as it expands their spiritual energies to their max potential. This technique was even deemed forbidden by the previous Sage of Enlightenment, for the reason that a life other than the user must be sacrificed. This technique show the ability of the Sage of Enlightenment to transcend the forces of creation and destruction, war and peace, life and death. The effect triumphs over the physical plane, nearly all ninjutsu require the aspects of yin and yang as it uses energy from all seven existential planes. The Gushkin-banda techniques are in realm far beyond are conventional understanding, this is taught in The Path Gold Alignment at the Academy of On which is rumored to be located in the The Isle of the Blooming Flowers. After the dome is complete, the sacrifice must make their way towards the Heavenly Sovereign. Once the sacrifice has arrived, Gaoh shall speak the phrase of the mass transmigration in a tongue foreign to all that hears it except for the sacrifice. The sacrifice shall the repeat the phrase correspondingly and will slowly see that their physical form is used a vessel for the technique. Every soul has an aspect in common with one another, this is what the Art of the Infinitely Peerless one depicts and its what the sacrifice is for. If there was no sacrifice for this technique, it hard to say but, Gaoh's efforts would have been in vane reviving those so=surrounded in ignorance. As far as the sacrificed individual goes, the physical form hovers into the air, shimmering with radiant light in all colors of the human spectrum and make its way towards the top of the dome. From there, their essence shall coalesce with the dome allowing the transmigration to take place on the world below, a sight that shall not be seen again. Ethereal Renaissance - Art of the Infinitely Peerless One This technique has two general functions, but it can also be used as a liaison or a medium for other techniques such as the first stage of the Enlightened Pilgrim Palm. This technique revives everyone that has died within the field of effect so long as they have not been dead for longer then 96 hours, if longer, the soul may have already decided to cross over. The bodies of these people will be fully restored to a point past their prime, as will the wounds of living people within the field that are not being resurrected, this is similar to the effect of the Sephirothic Tree of Life technique. However, unlike the Samsara of Heavenly Life technique, this technique cures any physical, mental or spiritual ailments the revived ones may have. To include, deafness, blindness, forms of cancer, lost limbs, mental ailments or any other disease. This is what some would call a miracle, and only those capable of mastering the seven existential planes is able to use. Using the concepts from the Creation of All Things, Gaoh is able to systematically grasp the method of restoration for each existential plane. However, being that this technique has no control over whom it affects, even opponents will be restored by this technique. This ability affects all living organisms, whether plant, animal or human alike, this makes no difference in the end. Their stamina shall be increased as well to much higher levels than before, Gaoh also uses this technique to put beings into an enlightened state if a willing sacrifice were to arise. Those resurrected by this technique are affected in ways that only a handful could comprehend. They gain a new respect for life and are somehow guided into the ways of The Path Gold Alignment. This is so because not only does this technique resurrects but Gaoh also uses it as a medium to transmit his thoughts and guidance into those able to see the light again. He does this in order to show people the process and the reasoning to transition into the Path Gold Alignment. The sacrifice for this technique is a human life, one that, once sacrificed, cannot be resurrected by any means, or ever again accessed in either the physical or spiritual realm but may be recoverable in the mental or messianic plane. A willing participant may be substituted for Gaoh’s life in the case of resurrection. If no one has come forth as a substitute, this technique will claim Gaoh’s own life along with the destruction of the Thesmosphoros temple and a sense of forgiveness and pride amongst his existential students. However, if Gaoh is not the one sacrificed, he will be placed within a coma that will last a fully eight to nine weeks after successfully using the all powerful Rebirth version of Sanjiva Naga. Eternal Rest - Art of the Infinitely Peerless One This is the second possible outcome for this all encompassing technique, and when this is activated the chakra that forms around Gaoh's hands will become black as its only make is that for the eternal rest of all souls that come into contact with this technique. This technique is the reverse of the first possible outcome, as the technique kills everyone within the field of effect, instantly killing all targets as the dome passes over them in the blink of an eye, so that there is not even pain to speak of. This can also be used to "forcefully" transcend humans from the physical plane into a higher plane of existence. With this version, a life does not need to be sacrificed for this technique. Instead it works similar to Gaoh's Isis Eye Ascension Plan. This, like the above version, affects all beings within our realm of understanding. The most powerful techniques used by normal shinobi affect only the mental, the physical and the astral plane of existence. This version affect all of the existential planes, regardless of one's spiritual ascension. Those killed by this technique will actually not notice that anything has changed at all. Before the technique takes their lives, they will see one final look at the visage of the Heavenly Sovereign, floating into the air towards the center of the dome as he makes one final chant to initiate the technique. He will speak with a thunderous voice to gather every beings full and undivided attention as he forcefully transcends them. Once the chant is complete, he speak to every being about their true destiny and purpose in this life and about their destination. Then slowly every soul will leave its physical body and transcend themselves into the air towards Gaoh and once they reach Gaoh, then all their senses go black and they will have no recollection to what happened to them in this life. In a way, this technique affects those outside of the barrier. As Gaoh states, it is forbidden for anyone creature within this world to view the eternal rest granted by this technique. From the outside, the eternal rest of the divine judgment technique affects nature and the beings within the dome so subvert. That everyone the outside viewer sees is still there physically, but their bodies are an empty shell, with no consciousness, spirit or soul and any form of emotions are erased from their faces which makes this technique quite unnerving to "watch". So that means any interaction is impossible. All bodily functions are frozen at the exact moment the technique takes effect. It appears as if the technique never actually happened. Then after a few minutes, their bodies will slowly start to vanish out of thin air, as I said before, this technique affects the viewers perception as well. If this technique is used, unlike the "Rebirth" in which a life can be substituted for Gaoh, in the "Destruction" the sacrificed life will be Gaoh, who will never again be able to be revived, and will pass from existence in both the physical and spiritual realm. Thus deeming this technique on the highest level of Sage Of Enlightenment abilities. This technique truly has no defense against it, as Gaoh will be able to control the mental and bodily functions of anyone who is within the range of this technique. The "Destruction" version of Sanjiva Naga is considered by Gaoh is the most powerful Gushkin-banda technique in regards to massive resurrection or the destruction of the soul. Category:SahaTo Category:Ninjutsu Category:Jutsu Category:Kinjutsu Category:Hiden Jutsu Category:Path Gold Alignment Techniques Category:Yin-Yang Release